Order of the Chimera
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Order of the Chimera' The hell hound made flesh we look only to the future : 'Benefits' *alliance challenges for players under level 100 *extra barters on birthday * 'Expectations' *should be active *should be willing to compete in Ava *should be willing to contribute items 'Achievements' * * no achievements as of yet we hope to change this 'Leadership' Leader:garth drumm Officers: * * * looking for strong players to become officers looking for an american and an Australian to care for those time zones 'How to Join' To join our Alliance, click on the link * Join us in Facebook we would prefer if this allaince did not go past 100 member just be cause it is hard to manage and we would like to have roughly one third of specilise in each over all action ie 30 people with a high battle stat this allaince was formed very recently and we really need members this page will be updated if one specilation becomes full =basic rules and running '' challenges '' officers can open challenges but they should send Garth a message so he knows who started the challenge please try and include as many people as possible do not take part in a challenge if you dont meet the requirements ie dont compete in a under 100 challenge if you are level 140 :: AVA '' camp building: one camp will be built brought to level 10 and then locked and another camp will be opened '''in the same region '''with a different action this camp will be brought to level 10 then both camps will be unlocked a third camp will only be built if there is a demand for it and materials to back up the demand a hostile camp such as fight will be built first unless the regions reward requires something different :: ''Members '' members are encouraged to compete in all aspects of the allaince chat between members is welcome members may be promoted if they prove to be a valuable asset to the alliance accept friend requests from alliance mates and anwser questions if you can and send help if people are getting attacked if you can voting will be held before Ava problem members will be removed :: ''sigils '' it is advised that you use the recomed sigils purely for easy recognition the recommended formation is 1 2 3 1= specilations ie battle trade intrigue the symbol for battle is the wolf the symbol for trade is the boar the symbol for intrigue is the snake 2= AVA the titles are guardian mason and shaman guardian=sword mason= tree shaman= shield 3= experience the titles are learner journeyman and master learner= book journeyman=axe master=crown ''Titles and meanings '' you can put these titles in your name if you wish to do so ''Title Responsibilites guardians = Ava garrison have a mimimum of 5 ss in garrison at any given time cannot request help unless the camp is under heavy attack Mason= upgrades& challenges must provide a fraction of the materials for upgrades fraction based on the number of masons shaman= repairs & challenges must provide a fraction again based on number of shamans this is only a guide and you can crossover ie masons can garrison ss if they want learner= under 2 months of experience journeyman = from 2 months to a year of experience master= over 1 year of experience ''Titles for officers '' founder/leader= lord commander next in line= commander head trader= master of coin head warrior= master of swords head spy= master of secrets the most active of the Ava participants will be called the master shaman etc and will be promoted if anyone leaves Category:Alliances